Problems and Solutions
by Baby Puppies
Summary: Sakura has always been a straight A student. But when an accident happens, and her goody-goody reputaion is ruined, how will she cope?  WARNING: story contains  high school drama.


**I do not own Naruto, not anymore at least. I sold it to Kishimoto...let's just say, biggest mistake of my life!**

"I love you." A female voice moaned over and over as she received the sexual attention she has been craving for the entire day.

"I love you too baby." He really did, he's loved her for as long as he could remember. He also loved the way she stroked her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and when she arched her back when he hit her special spot.

"Oh my god Kiba, faster please go faster," the female voice pleaded. Usually she preferred him to go this pace, but after all of that alcohol she's had tonight she was feeling a little wild.

"Alright Sakura. It's going to be rough though."

"I know baby, that's okay."

Soon after Sakura and Kiba heard loud stomping coming up the stairs, followed by numerous knocks at the door. "What the fuck are you two doing?" It was that blonde idiot AGAIN bothering them AGAIN. Geez, didn't he have anything better to do? There was a frickin party downstairs for cryin out loud!

"Go away Naruto! Can't you take a hint? We want some damn privacy." Kiba yelled. Fuck. Naruto never let anyone have sex; he always tried to interrupt for some weird reason. But when he wants to have sex he wants everyone to fuck off.

"No man, it's chaos down there. They're trashin the place!"

"It was your idea to have a party so you're the one who is responsible!"

"Go away Naruto, we're busy!" Sakura intervened. When Sakura got involved it usually meant trouble. She especially hates it when her sex with Kiba is interrupted.

They heard a loud groan coming from the other side of the door "I know I'm going to pay for this later, but I'm coming in." Right at that moment, the doorknob began to rapidly twist and turn. Kiba and Sakura didn't worry though. Naruto could barely get his apartment door open with his key. He couldn't pick a lock. Or so they thought.

Naruto came bursting through the door with an oddly large grin plastered upon his face. But that soon faded when he caught a glimpse of what was before him.

"Egggghhh, gross," Naruto childishly said covering his face.

Sakura sighed, Naruto could be a real idiot sometimes. "Naruto what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you two? Cant you guys keep your legs closed for at least one full day?" Naruto was right, for once. But who could blame them, with someone who is as great at sex as Kiba and a girl who is as horny for sex as Sakura, sex became sort of…. addicting.

"Mind your business would ya? How'd you learn how to pick a lock anyway, aren't you to dumb for that?" Kiba mocked, he loved pissing Naruto off.

"For your information Kiba, I'm smarter than you think. And Hinata taught me."

"Hinata?" Sakura and Kiba said in unison. Wasn't Hinata supposed to be an angel? How on earth did she know how to pick a lock?

Naruto laughed nervously, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well ever since we started going out, Hinata hasn't been so innocent anymore. She sometimes even surprises me with the things she does."

"Uhh, yeeaah whatever." Kiba said not really caring anymore. He just wanted to be with his little Sakura, but the biggest idiot on the planet just wouldn't let him. "Get outta here!"

"NO! I need you're help," Naruto said facing the opposite direction. "I'll leave once you help me get these damn people outta my house!"

Kiba sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to get Naruto to go away until his riot downstairs was solved. "Alright alright, just...just go stand outside 'til I get dressed." With that Naruto stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and waited for Kiba.

"I'm sorry babe, you know that I love you and wanna fuck you silly, but Naruto just won't leave. I had get rid of him somehow." Kiba said feeling pretty shitty while putting his clothes on.

"It's fine baby, really" Sakura said seductively. "Trust me, I know how annoying Naruto could be." Sakura hugged Kiba tight, not really wanting him to leave. She wanted him to stay here and be with her the entire night. She pushed her body against his and kissed him. "Just don't take to long .'kay?"

"Alright, I'll be back up here pounding you into the bed faster than you know it!" Kiba said laying Sakura on the bed before giving her a quick kiss and heading out the door.

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter.**

**Oh, and ummm, the first part, I didn't write myself. My sister actually wrote that part for me while she was visiting for the weekend from college. Unfortunately she had to go back, and now I don't have anyone to do it for me (because I have no idea how to myself). So if you or anyone you know is able to write lemons, that, I should say, are not to explicit, please contact me and I'll put it into a later chapter, and don't worry I give you exclusive deets about the story once we have contact. Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading AND hopefully reveiwing!**


End file.
